


Learning about galra anatomy

by TysThai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysThai/pseuds/TysThai
Summary: Thace and Ulaz takes it upon themself to teach Keith about general Galra anatomy.





	Learning about galra anatomy

Thace and Ulaz had noticed how the relationship between the red paladin, Lance, and the black paladin/marmora soldier, Keith, had been developing. Eventual loud screaming coming from either one of their rooms some late nights, glances that the two shared, the whispering and giggles. They knew what that meant. Krolia has explained it to them when she came back. So since Krolia was on a dangerous undercover mission the two Galras decided to take matters into their own hands. ______________________________________

“Ulaz and I have something very important to speak to you two about.” Thace's voice was stern and direct, adding onto the already serious and heavy atmosphere in the room. “Is it regarding a mission?” The black paladin asked, sitting next to the red paladin who looked just as serious and nervous as the other. “No, it's about your relationship.” Keith's eyes narrowed, this is the last thing he had wanted. “If you're going to tell me to break up with Lance because I might endanger a mission then stop, there is no way I will do that.” Keith was visibly showing his fangs, extremely angry. Not even Lance whispering sweet things in his ear could calm him. “No, that is not what we wished to speak to you about. We have already noticed that you and your mate won't end your relationship.” Ulaz explained, this was enough to make Keith relax even so slightly. But now he was even more curious to what they wanted to talk about. “Mate?” Lance's voice caused all three Galras to turn their head to him, a chuckle coming from Keith. “A mate is basically the Galra way of saying partner-” “It's much more than that Keith.” Hearing Thace speak up made the two paladins turn to look at him with curious eyes. “Galras only fall in love once, and the person you fall in love with is your mate, you will be with that person forever.” “But I've been in love before, that gene must not be affecting me due to my half human heritage.” Keith tried to reason, taking a sip of the water that was on the table in front of him. “That wasn't true love, that gene goes for all Galras. Including half-breeds.” The word they used made Lance frown, sure he understood that they had not been taught anything else. But it sounded so dirty when it came out from their lips. He glanced to his partner, was Keith really that in love with him? It was kinda cute. “But having a mate can also be dangerous.” Hearing that caused Lance to be all ears about what the Galras said. “If you do not mate soon you will start going crazy and want to be by his side all the time. You will feel an urge to always be intimate with him and be in pain each time you're apart. Many who have not mated in time have gone insane and killed themself.” Both paladins listened to was Ulaz said and looked at him in absolute horror, how could he speak so casually about such a heavy topic? Oh right… Lance then looked at his partner, Keith didn't show much on his face, but Lance knew him better than that. He could tell that Keith was absolutely horrified, it was visible in his eyes, you just had to look close enough. “How do Galras mate?” It was Lance that spoke, catching Keith off-guard for a second. Ulaz looked at him, saying the next world with a straight face. “He has to bite you while you have intercourse.” Both Keith and Lance both froze from trying not to laugh. “He already has- ow!” Keith stepped on his partners foot to make him shut up, keeping his eyes on the blades in front of him. “Yes we are aware, we have heard you while you have intercourse many times.” The paladins almost choked on their spit at the mention of the two Galras hearing them. “And we don't mean light biting.” Thace started, picking up where Ulaz left off. “You have to bite hard enough for your fangs to pierce his skin and leave a scar. It will be the mark of your mating.” When none of the paladins said anything and merely stared at the galras with wide eyes Thace choose to continue. “Lance, you don't have to bite Keith since you're not of Galra heritage, but Keith must do it in order to survive. Weather you are the one giving or receiving you must go through with it.” The half-human rubbed his temple, great, he was getting a lesson he never expected to have to get, and Lance was there to. Could this get worse? Yes it could. “You also have to be careful as Galra males can get pregnant, so Keith, whenever you're the one receiving you must make sure to either use protection or to have Lance pull out before orgasm. If he doesn't you are at risk of becoming pregnant. And from what I've understood human males can not get pregnant so you shall not worry about such thing when you are giving, or as humans says. The one who tops.” At this point both Keith and Lance were completely red, they could not believe this was actually happening. Ulaz was really telling them Keith would be able to carry a child. “Also, I'm sure you know this, but for security measures.” Thace continued. “Whenever you two wish to have intercourse you must be careful, Galra males lubricate naturally but you must still prepare your partner, you do so by slowly pushing your fingers into-” “Nope! We are not talking about this! Lance let’s go!” Keith quickly stood up and grabbed his partners hand, dragging him out of the room they were currently in, Thace and Ulaz following behind them. ______________________________________

Back in the training room were the rest of the Paladins and Marmora members, training with each other. “Argh!” Pidge was pushed out of the rink by the much larger Galra and groaned loudly as the computer declared Antok as the winner. “Oh quiznak.” She said, noticing how the large Galra offered a hand to help her up, which she happily accepted. “You've gotten better, I'm sure that if you keep this going you'll be able to take me down one day.” The positive feedback caused Pidge to smile widely, as well as the other paladins and Alteans that were there with them. “Okay we get it! Stop!” The yell echoed through the castle and everyone in the training room looked towards the door, seeing Keith and Lance walk by, faces completely red. “-and once you're done with that you must use protection-” Thace and Ulaz were following close behind, Thace was the one speaking. And they left all paladins equally confused. “Seems like they finally had the talk with those two.” Hearing Antok say that caused all paladins to burst out laughing, the Alteans on the deck merely looked at them in a confused manner, not understanding what was so funny.


End file.
